Matt
'Matt '''is a Goddess and a Discord user that found himself vibing it out during the early era of 2008. He was made when Blippy accidentally spilled spaghetti on the floor but instead of picking it up he just said "It really do be vibin'" and left it there. About 3 hours later some mutated bacteria started to eat away at the noodles. After about 2 hours of eating, Matt was at full size. First Minecraft Server Matt made a Minecraft server. Sonny griefed the server shortly because Sonny. Basically. POS 2 had Matt existing for a while and he said "mood" to everyone that he absolutely interacted to. Matt made a remark about how Valentines Day was actually Singles Awareness Day. Making Maniacs Before, Matt's server was a server that was made in 2017, and since then in 2019 was used for the Minecraft server for the Pit Of Sin, but then, after Matt spied in a secret server that had Rixee and shit, stuff started to boooooooooooooooom down. Whoooop.! Now everybody is in Matt's Maniacs! Yes ! While almost everyone was moving into Rixee's mess, it was said that the "good"'' people moved into Matt's place. This was later deconfirmed by multiple people from POS 3 that joined into Matt's next server, NOVA. Unconfirmed Death Shortly after the death of the Matt's Maniacs server Matt might of died from eating too much pasta and exploded. So, logically Matt existed in a 1980's style vaporware ascetic background for the time in between Matt Maniacs and Nova. We do not know how Matt is exactly communicating on the nova server although we do have theories. Matt lives on a USB A common theory is that Matt lives on a usb owned by one of the following people Rob, Bun, Geck, Tater, Dev, or Bees. This is seen likely as those people are the political opponents to the Vert Airplane community and thus are keeping Matt to themselves. The Matt discord Account is a self learning AI This is a common belief because Matt is generally considered to grow over time. This may be because he is learning how to replicating the real Matt over time. One reason this theory is so popular is that Matt likes computers and he accidentally programmed himself into his computer. Matt is a community run account This is believed in some communities because Matt appears to be human in the way he speaks. This may because some people wanted to role-play as Matt and got to into in and eventually just role-played as Matt as there normal way of life. Interest in Iris Heart It has been forgotten but Matthew has a very strong interest in the Hyp Dim Nepu Nep character Iris Heart. He has, for a while, been trying to reach out to the Planeptune Security in the Ultra-Dimension, but he hasn't been able to get contact with Plutia when he actually did manage to reach out to the Hyper-Dimension using a i5 Desktop PC from Cores with using third-party components. It is believed this is how Matt met Blanc.